Halloween at the Aburame's
by Baby Cougar
Summary: The rookie nine are 6. Shino's freinds meet up at his house. Shibi inspects the costumes and....deosnt matter how old shino is...shibi is still the same. hints at naru hina but otherwise no pairing.


It was Halloween. The Rookie Nine were six years old. Every year, all of Shino's friends met at his house to go trick-or-treating. Although the Aburame Compound had a sense of foreboding on the outside, and kids were afraid to come to it, the people of the Aburame clan gave out the BEST candy. Shino sat on the couch with his dad waiting for his friends to show up.

_DING DONG!_

_Yay!_ Thought Shino. _My friends are here!_

Shino hopped up to let his friends in. Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino walked in. They all smiled at each other.

"Everybody ready?" Asked Shino excitedly.

"YUP!" They all chorused. They all put their hands together to form the familiar handsigns.

"Henge!" They all shouted in unison.

Shino gave himself insect wings, as well as another pair of arms and little antennae. Naruto turned himself into a pretty little girl with a sundress. Hinata changed into Naruto. Kiba changed into some mutant dog-man thing, he wasn't very good with henge yet. Shikamaru changed into a mini-jounin, complete with vest. Chouji changed into a cheeseburger. They all stood up and lined up for Shibi's inspection. Every year Shino's dad made sure that each child had a good costume, one that looked like they were dressed up. This year was different, since they all more or less knew henge.

First up was Shino. "Son, can you move those extra parts of yours?'

Shino responded by flapping his wings, hovering, and clapped all four of his hands together. Shibi was impressed, not so much by the arms but by the wings. It was not something a six-year-old could maintain easily. "Good job son. Next."

Naruto stepped up for inspection. He smiled, showing a few missing teeth. Shibi looked at the little pigtails, and shook his head and the startling orange of the little sundress. "Speak, boy."

"Um, what should I say?" Shibi blinked. That was much more than he expected. Naruto had a cute little girl's voice. "That's fine. You should use your boy voice, though. Your henge is a little _too_ good. Good job, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks Bug Man!" The voice now sounded odd coming out of a little girl's mouth. Shibi smiled at the nickname. Naruto had a way of nicknaming the people he liked. The Third Hokage, whom Naruto respects, is affectionately dubbed "Old Man." "Alright, next."

Hinata stepped up. Her Naruto henge was almost perfect. Shibi expected no less from a Hyuuga. Shibi kneeled down so that he was eye level with Hinata. She blushed from him being so close. Geez! Didn't this girl's father ever hug her? Ni I suppose not….Hiashi never was the fatherly type. He inspected the henged face. She managed to get the whisker marks fine. The only flaw was her eyes, they remained the pupil less lavender that all Hyuugas had. He ruffled the short blonde hair and said, "Well, that's what Naruto would look like as a Hyuuga. Good job Hinata." She blushed and said thanks. "Next."

Kiba stepped up, with some difficulty. Shibi openly laughed at Kiba's poor attempt at a dog transformation. Kiba turned his eyes down in disappointment. "It's alright Kiba. If you were going for a dog…well…better luck next year. Now, if you're going for werewolf, you are right on!" Kiba brightened at this and returned to his spot in the line.

Shikamaru stepped up next. "This is so troublesome. I just want some candy."

Shibi just grinned. "That's a nice jounin henge. You'll look good in that vest one day. Next."

Shikamaru just shrugged and went back. Chouji stepped up to bat. Shibi sweat dropped at the cheeseburger walking towards him. "Uh, yeah. Nice. Good work. You guys will all be well off when you enter the academy next year. Kiba, you may want to practice that henge, though."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright kids, have fun."

They started to leave, but Shibi stopped them suddenly.

"Wait, I almost forgot."

He went into the kitchen and returned with six apples. He tossed an apple to each kid. They all caught their apples and looked at Shino's dad with puzzled looks.

"Remember kids, candy is dandy, but fruit helps you poop." Shibi said this whole line with a serious face.

Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing, Shino turned bright red, then face planted into the floor with everyone else. Yup, things were gonna be different this year.

**Yes, I know. Stupid. The kids probably don't know the transformation jutsu at this age, but for the sake of my story they did. As perverted as Shibi is, he still dutifully performs his fatherly duties. But, on the inside, he will always enjoy embarrassing Shino. Shino is talkative and OOC because he's young and hasn't developed his anti-social skills yet. Read and Review please! OH, and if anybody recognizes it, good for you. That last line from Shibi is from Kim Possible. Thanx!**


End file.
